Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{a - 10}{3a - 2} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3a - 2$ $ a - 10 = \dfrac{3a - 2}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(a - 10) = 3a - 2 $ $10a - 100 = 3a - 2$ $7a - 100 = -2$ $7a = 98$ $a = \dfrac{98}{7}$ Simplify. $a = 14$